Rebirth of Vongola
by ciocarlie
Summary: "Think about what do you want to do before you do it—" / Chapter 1, Loyalty of Storm
1. Prologue

**Title : **Rebirth of Vongola

**Genre : **Family / Friendship

**Rated : **T

**Disclaimed : **KHR © Amano Akira

Rebirth of Vongola © Me

Beta-ing by UnfadingPromise

**Warning : **bad grammar!, OOC!, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna

.

**Summary : **Vongola isn't exist after Vongola Primo—Giotto Taru was Retreated. Ricardo who didn't get a title to be a Vongola Secondo, finally create a Varia—and that mafia group was become a strongest famiglia until now. Vongola was disappeared with the ring that can create a tri ni sette—Vongola Ring. Until the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi was found it—and meet a ghost who introduce himself to be a Giotto Taru—a founder of missing Vongola.

.

**Prologue**

.

"Otou-san, look at this! Tsu-kun found it at the garden!" a boy with brown, fluffy hair exclaimed as he ran to his father. Before his father came to him, he was playing in the garden alone, trying to find something that would be interesting to him.

"What's that Tsuna?" his father asked. Tsuna then gave the item he found to his dad—a ring with a strange emble. It looked old but good nevertheless; which made his father become interested in it just like his son was.

'_This isn't the Varia Ring. It looks old but it's a good one, I wonder who gave it to Tsuna…' _after giving the mysterious ring back to his son, he patted the brunet's hair. He thought that it was alright as long as it wasn't a Varia Ring which belonged to his boss. "Who gave you this ring Tsuna?"

"Jii-chan at the garden wanted Tsu-kun to keep that ring! That ring is really pretty, can Tsu-kun keep it otou-san?" After looking at the brunet, Iemitsu just couldn't say no. Even though he has 2 sons, Tsuna always managed to persuade him with his ultra cute looks.

"Of course, make sure to take care of it Tsunayoshi!" Iemitsu said, whilst ruffling the boy's soft hair. "Want to come with me and Ienari?" he asked his son.

"Nope, Tsu-kun still wants to play with ojii-san! He's waiting for Tsu-kun at the garden!" Tsuna said as he pointed at the garden. The brunet's father just gave him a confused look but started nodding. Soon enough, Tsuna was scuttling back into the garden while exclaiming, "Bye otou-san!"

…

As he opened the door, Iemitsu look at the room. There were many people in the room and his younger son whose hair had a yellowish, brownish tone was sitting next to an old man who was smiling at him.

"Where's Tsuna?" the boy asked.

"He didn't want to come, I think he made a new friend there." Iemitsu said. He was sitting beside his son, whilst giving the man next to him a serious look, "You already heard everything from your grandpa?"

"Yes father but, how about Xanxus? He was supposed to get a title too," he said as he stared at his father. Iemitsu knew that his younger son was smarter than normal kids around his age. "Xanxus-nii really want to have this title…"

"Xanxus is my adopted son and you're the one who had the highest potential of course with your big brother Tsunayoshi," the old man just smiled at the boy and patted his head, "you're the only one who can take the title Varia Decimo…"

…

"Ojii-chan, Tsu-kun is back!" Tsunayoshi squeaked while he started looking for someone. Suddenly, an orange flame appeared in front of him, and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was standing in front of him, "Why did you not want to meet Tsu-kun's otou-san?" He asked quietly.

"Because he can't see me Tsunayoshi, only you can see me because I already gave that ring to you," the man said as he smiled gently at the Tsunayoshi, who was currently staring the ring he received.

"Hmmm why did Giotto-jii give this to me?"

"Because I know that you're a strong boy. The ring is like a present from me to you," The man said as he kept on smiling at the boy in front of him.

"But all of Tsu-kun's friends said that Ienari is much better than Tsu-kun." Tsuna said pouting in the process, making Giotto want to squeal then hug the brunet to death, "Why didn't you give this to Ienari-kun?" Tsuna asked the blond.

"Because I prefer you than your brother is that okay?"

…

"Okay, Tsu-kun will keep this ring, don't worry Giotto-jii!"

Giotto just couldn't stop himself from smiling at the most adorable boy he had seen and all of a sudden, Tsuna asked, "Why does ring have a clam at the center of it jii-chan?"

"You know what this is Tsunayoshi?"He asked. Tsuna just tilted his head in confusion. Of course the boy didn't know what the ring was. After all, it was the brunet's first time looking at this ring, "This is the Vongola Sky Ring…"

…

_Four hundred years ago, there was a vigilante group called the Vongola. They have a goal to protect the innocent from the mafia, the very people who wanted to destroy them. The leader of Vongola was called Taru Giotto, and he had seven guardians that helped him to lead that group into their goal._

_But after they became famous around the world, it was said that they got betrayed, resulting to their mysterious disappearance from the world. There was no trace of the Giotto's famiglia after they disappeared. Even the rings that were made to seal their powers disappeared._

_The person who was supposed to inherit the title of Vongola Secondo then changed its name into Varia… and that was how Vongola became a mafia famiglia._

_The existence of the powerful ringswas classified information in that era. Many people wanted to get their hands on the ring, but none of them were successful… until now._

_The rumor of the rings disappeared along with the Vongola…_

…

_"Can you hear me Tsunayoshi?"_

A blond haired man with blue eyes was sitting at the bed with a boy that looked like a carbon copy of him, well except the color of hair and eyes. The man had just told him about a story.

_"Tsunayoshi?"_

…

A soft snore could be heard from the boy, making the man face palm.

_"Tsunayoshi, wake up!"_

It took a few second to make that boy wake up, and when he did, the brunet was yawning while staring back at the man. He was still sleepy, and wanted to continue sleeping but he knew that the man in front of him would never leave him alone until he woke up and got out of his bed.

"I already heard that story about Vongola since 10 years ago, Giotto-san I already have it memorized," Tsuna sighed and looked at the blonde who just pouted because of the brunet's harsh words, "Don't pouted at me…"

_"Do you know what time is it?"_

Tsuna looked at the clock that read 7 o'clock in the morning; resulting in the brunet jumping out of his bed and hurriedly getting ready for school.

14 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi is a smart boy ever since the ghost named Giotto came into his life. After he found that ring that Giotto claimed to be a Vongola Ring, he always appeared near the brunet.

Taru Giotto the missing Vongola Primo who sealed his power in the ring believes that Tsuna can rebuild the Vongola just like he wanted it to be, so he gave the Vongola Ring to Tsunayoshi and trained him to become strong and smart.

At the same time, his younger twin brother, Sawada Ienari was trained in Italy with his father to become the Varia Decimo, a group that was founded by Giotto's cousin, Ricardo. His father and brother did not know about the Vongola and thought that Tsuna is didn't know anything about the mafia and Varia.

But of course Tsuna knew all about that, thanks for Giotto who told him everything.

"Hibari-san will bite me to the death if I don't come to the school 1 hour before the bell rings!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed. It just so happened that Tsunayoshi was popular at his school and has a fan club due to his clumsy albeit kind demeanor. "I'm going to the school mom!" he yelled.

"Ah Tsu-kun," Sawada Nana said. She is Tsuna's mother, was the one who took care of him since his father and his brother wasn't there. "You didn't forget about today right?" She asked her son.

"Of course not kaa-san, Ienari is coming back from Italy right? I already know" he said as he smiled brightly before he took a toast at the table and ran out from the house, "bye mom!"

…

"You're late Sawada Tsunayoshi." a black haired male with steel eyes said. It looked as if he was waiting in front of Nami-chuu's front gates for a long time… with those silver tonfas. A shriek was heard from the brunet and just as he was about to defend himself, someone walked into them.

"Hahaha, that sound hasn't changed at all Tsuna!"

Tsuna then turned around, only to find a boy with a blonde hair and brown eyes smiling at him, and of course he didn't miss the baby with a fedora hat on the teen's shoulder. "It's been a long time since I saw you!"

"Ienari-kun! I missed you! When did you arrive?"

"Just now but Reborn wanted me to go to school immediately…" just as Ienari said that, Tsuna looked at the baby who was sitting on his brother's shoulder.

"Ciaosuu, I'm Reborn and I'm the tutor of Dame-Ienari." Reborn said. At first, Tsuna felt confused but soon enough, the voice in his head answered his questions.

'_He's an arcobalenoeven though he looks a an infant he's stronger than your brother.'_The Giotto whispered_._ The brunet nodded at the sound of his ancestor. Of course he knew about the mafia, arcobaleno and Vindice included.

"It's nice to meet you Reborn-san, my name is Tsunayoshi!"

"I already heard anything about you Dame-Tsuna," cue sweatdrop from the brunet.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." A voice said, and then, the brunet could feel a glare from behind. How could he forget about the guy standing behind him? "Bring that new student now or I'll bite you to the death…"

"HIIEEEE! S—Sorry Hibari-san, I'll take him now so don't bite me!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pulled Ienari's hand and dragged him inside the school. Yes, Tsuna just ran away from Hibari with Ienari, Reborn, and of course, Giotto.

…

"Tsuna, why did you drag me away?"

Ienari was pissed at the man at the gate that dared to glare at his beloved brother. Tsuna just chuckled and continued dragging his brother to the corridor. At that moment, a student that passed by the twins blushed then bowed his head to them.

"I have to meet the student council president, can you please let go of my hand?"

"Not now~" Tsuna said teasingly as he just laughed at his brother, room with the label 'Student Council President'. The name of the President was on the bottom of those words, but Ienari couldn't read it because his brother already dragged him into the room.

"Okay where it is…" Tsuna said as he started to look for something, which made Ienari feel confused.

"Tsuna is it okay if you just start looking for stuff without the President's permission?" he asked.

"Hm oh it's okay~" the brunet said. He was still searching something before the door opened, allowing a girl with short yellow hair with a stack of paper to enter.

"_Kaichou_, Hibari-san wanted me to give Sawada Ienari's papers to you," she said as she handed the papers to Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled at the girl and received the paper from her. "He was really pissed off with you when he found out that you placed the documents about the student in the locker."

"Ah I forgot the collect the papers that time… and I forgot again." Cue sweatdrop. Soon after, Tsuna took the papers from her and said, "Thanks Kyoko-chan!"

…

"Wait… She called you what?"

After sitting down on the chair whilst coughing, the brunet smiled at his brother.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'm the Student Council President of Namichuu."

To be Continue

Okay, first :

Thanks for **UnfadingPromise **who already beta-ing my story XD I really appreciated! Thank you so much :"D

Second :

This is semi-AU—the story tells about the Vongola which vanished after Giotto was retreat. Ricardo—who should be a Vongola Secondo, at the end create a Varia because Giotto didn't give him a title to became a Vongola Secondo.

The ring (at Future Arc) that sealed Vongola Primo's soul is hidden by Giotto himself. And when Tsuna was appeared, he give that to Tsunayoshi because of his Hyper Intuition. And his brother—Sawada Ienari become a candidate of Varia Decimo.

Of course Guardian Primo Vongola who also sealed his power at the ring was appeared at his descendant—Hayato and the other ^ ^.

Hope you can understand with the story, and in the next chapter—the portion of Reborn's side and Giotto's side was increase.


	2. Loyalty of Storm

**Title :**Rebirth of Vongola

**Genre :**Family / Friendship

**Rated :**T

**Disclaimed :**KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :**bad grammar!, OOC!, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna

.

**Summary :**Vongola isn't exist after Vongola Primo—Giotto Taru was Retreated. Ricardo who didn't get a title to be a Vongola Secondo, finally create a Varia—and that mafia group was become a strongest famiglia until now. Vongola was disappeared with the ring that can create a tri ni sette—Vongola Ring. Until the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi was found it—and meet a ghost who introduce himself to be a Giotto Taru—a founder of missing Vongola.

.

**Chap 1, Loyalty of Storm**

.

When he first looked at the boy, he already knew that this boy could grant his wish to recreate the Vongola. The brunet looked very innocent and definitely didn't look strong enough to survive the mafia world. Right then when the child took a glance at him for the first time, he didn't get scared but smile brightly at the blond.

"Hello, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada what's yours?" the blond said as he showed the boy a ring which was actually the reason why he visited Tsunayoshi. The man just smiled as he patted Tsuna's head, then he said,

"You like it?"

"Uhm, yes it's very bright and beautiful, but, kaa-san said that Tsu-kun shouldn't be take the stuff that doesn't Tsu-kun…" and this was why Giotto loved the boy so much. Tsuna made him remember all those times when he was still young. "Aren't you mad because Tsu-kun took your stuff Mr. Ghost?"

'_Mr Ghost?' _the blond though as he sweatdropped. The blond then just smiled gently when Tsuna took his ring and gave it back to him. "You can take it Tsunayoshi, and my name is Giotto." Giotto said.

"It's nice to meet you Giotto-san! Is it really okay if you give this to Tsu-kun? Isn't it important to you?" Tsuna said as he grabbed onto the ring once again. "Why did Giotto-san give this to Tsu-kun?" the petite boy asked.

"Because I want to be your friend, in fact, I'm your great-great-great-great grandfather, which means that I'm your ojii-san," Giotto said. Although he was reluctant, he knew that he would have to say that, after all, he changed his surname to 'Sawada' when he first entered Japan.

"Giotto-jii-chan? Wow, you're older than Nonno!" an imaginary sword stabbed the said blond and Tsuna said those words, "but you seem like younger than otou-san. Ah, is it because you're a ghost?" he continued.

"Well yes, you can put it like that. By the way, can you protect the ring? Oh and I'll be your friend from now on."

"Really? Yay Giotto-jii-chan wants to be Tsu-kun's friend! You promise that you will never leave Tsu-kun right?" Tsuna asked as he hugged Giotto tightly. Since then, Giotto is became the protective *cough*gramps*cough* that would always stay besides the boy until now.

…

'_He already mastered controlling the Dying Will Flameswhen he was ten years old, and his brain is like a sponge, taking every single detail in.'_ Giotto thought as he looked at his grandson smile at his twin brother, who was shocked from the information he just learned.

The Tsuna that Ienari knew was a person who should be protected. Even if he is younger, Ienari always acted as if Tsuna was the younger one.

"Is it something wrong Ienari-kun?"

"N—No, you really changed Tsuna." He said as he looked at the ring on his brother's middle finger. Just by looking at it Ienari knew that that was the ring Tsuna found in Italy when they were together. "Wow, you still have that ring with you? It's already ten years ago right?"

"Hehe, it's like a lucky charm to me." Tsuna said as he saw Reborn, who was staring at the brunet. He knew that Tsuna was hiding something, but from the information about Tsuna, there wasn't anything interesting about him, until he met him in person that is.

"Oi dame-Tsuna, you want to join the mafia—"

"Reborn!" Ienari shut his mouth with his hand. He didn't want his brother involved with the Varia nor mafia. Even his father agreed that they shouldn't tell the brunet about the mafia because he was too innocent to be in the dark world.

"Release your hand dame-Ienari," Reborn said as he grabbed Ienari and put him aside.

"Ow, ow, ow! Don't hurt me Reborn!"

Tsuna just started laughing when he saw his brother getting tortured by a baby, well, an arcobaleno. He heard from Giotto if Vongola had a connection with the mafia, it would have been through Sephira, a shaman related to the arcobaleno. "You're so mean Tsuna, why don't you help me?"

"Ienari, don't you know? I don't really like fighting."

"Oh yeah…" Ienari sighed as Reborn released him, "—so, what should I do now?" he continued.

"I already made sure that you are in the same class as me so Hana can bring you to class." Tsuna said as he took the phone out and called someone. Before you knew it, the door behind Ienari slammed open.

"What do you want again Sawada?"

"I want you to bring Ienari-kun to the class since Hibari-san would bite me to death if I didn't do my paperwork right now," Tsuna sighed as he gestured to the stacks of paperwork he had. Hana just sighed then looked at Ienari as she said,

"Just follow me…"

"I'll see you in class Ienari-kun!"

"Okay!" Ienari nodded as he smiled at Tsuna, who just waved his hand at his brother. As soon as the door close, a huge amount of orange flames erupted in front of the brunet.

"Wow, that arcobaleno has a lot of strength, are you sure that Ienari is going to be ok?"

"_Yeah, if I remember look at him before I see you, I think Ienari can be a good boss, even if I don't like the Varia,_" Tsuna sighed as he sat on his sofa and started signing the paperworks.

"_Did you already find information on Hibari Kyoya?_"

"Yes, but I couldn't find that much. Are you sure that Hibari-san is similar to your cloud guardian?"

"_Yes definitely and it is also possible he already has Alaude's ring with him …"_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Tsuna said as he immediately stared at the door, putting his pen down in the process. Kyoko entered, bring a silver-haired teen with her. Tsuna just smiled at the twosome and asked, "Who's this Kyoko-chan?"

"Ah, well Kaichou, you know how we have 2 transfer students today? He's the other student," Kyoko said as she read the information she received on the student. "His name is Gokudera Hayato and he's a transfer student from Italy."

"Italy?"

"Have a problem with that?" Gokudera snarled as he glared at Tsuna, which made the brunet freeze in shock. Although in a split second, he regained his composure and just smiled back.

"Nope." He said. Then, the bell started ringing, making the brunet stand up from his chair."Okay, it's time to go to the class, let's go!"

'_Giotto-san, c'mon.'_ Tsuna said and just as he turned around, he noticed that tears were falling down the ghost's eyes. _'Wait can ghost cry? I mean, there's no time to worry about that. Giotto-san, are you okay?'_

"_G…"_

"Hm, did you hear something?" Gokudera Hayato said as he turned back to look at Tsuna's room, that was, before the said brunet pushed him out.

"Nope, it's just your imagination" he said. Tsuna took one more look at the door as he walked to class with the other two, not recognizing a blood red flame in the corner of the room and a red *cough*pink*cough* haired man who appeared in the middle of corridor.

"_Giotto?_"

…

"We have two transfer students today. Please introduce yourself Gokudera-kun, Ienari-kun." the teacher said as he stood in front of the class with the two transfer students, Ienari and Gokudera Hayato. The girls in the class was started feeling so happy by just seeing the two teens. One reason because the two looked incredibly hot, more so with Sawada Ienari because he looked similar to their beloved Kaichou, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato, disturb me and I'll blow you away," he mumbled as he glared, earning a shiver from everyone. Tsuna just laughed as he looked at his brother.

"My name is Sawada Ienari, and I'm tje twin brother of Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's nice to meet you." Tsuna could hear 'kyaas' and 'he's so hot like his brother' from girl side.

"Okay, Gokudera-kun you can sit behind Tsunayoshi-kun and Ienari can sit beside him" the teacher said as Tsuna raised his hand in order to show them where. When Gokudera walked past Tsuna, a strange flash attracted the brunet's attention, and when he looked at it, he found a familiar ring on Gokudera's middle finger.

"Vongola… ring?" he whispered as he took a closer look at the ring. Unfortunately, Gokudera heard it and gave the brunet a shocked look which soon turned into a glare. Back outside the school, you could see Reborn staring at Gokudera glaring at Tsuna from a tree.

"Smoking Bomb Hayato, he's the best candidate to be Ienari's guardian but…" he realized that the bomber's attention was for Tsunayoshi who shivered because of the glare."Why he just looking at dame-Tsuna? Who's he?"

…

Lunch break had come and Tsuna was just about to get out before Reborn appeared before him.

"Hello Reborn-san, what are you doing at the class? If Hibari-san found you, he could bite you to the death." Tsuna said as he just smiled and looked at the Reborn. At the other hand, Gokudera and Ienari just looked at Tsuna with their 'are-you-serious' expressions. Reborn isn't the one who can be defeated by a mere teenager for pete's sake!

"I just want to meet Gokudera Hayato, or I should I say Smoking Bomb Hayato." Gokudera's eyes widened when Reborn said his alias. Even though he knew about that sun arcobaleno, he didn't realize that Reborn could realize him that quickly.

"Smoking Bomb? Is he in a mafia famiglia?" As soon as Ienari said that, he slapped his mouth shut. The teen just looked at Tsuna who looked as if he didn't know what was happening, although the opposite was quite true.

"Did you just say mafia?"

"N—No-no-no, I mean Maria, his name was same with my friend's siste—" Ienari panicked, so Reborn smacked Ihis head and looked at Gokudera.

"You want to joint Varia Famiglia?" Ienari, who didn't want Tsuna to hear anything, just covered Tsuna's ears even though the brunet could still hear what they were saying. "Ienari is the candidate of Decimo Varia…"

…

"No I refuse," Gokudera said as he stood up and closed his eyes, "I hate a mafia. I don't want to become one of them…"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, and before the teen could glare at him again, he whispered,

"Backyard after class ends."

"Eh?" before he could ask anything again, the class door opened, revealing Hibari Kyoya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi how much work did you do."

"HIEEE, I'm sorry Hibari-san, I'll work ASAP!"

…

As class ended, Gokudera went to the backyard in order to meet Tsuna. He looked at the ring on his middle finger, and immediately, a red flame appeared in front of him. A man with red hair and eyes and with a flame-like tattoo looked back at him.

"_Why did you call that boy?_"

"He knows about Vongola, actually probably more because he knew about the Vongola Rings." He said as he crossed his hand in front of his chest. Gokudera closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't know why he knows about that, but if he wants to get this ring I have to kill him…"

"_Think about what you want to do before you do that brat."_

"I know old man, by the way, where is he?"

**BANG!**

"Wha-" Gokudera said as he looked at the building at behind him. The sound of explosives could be heard from his side, so the silver-haired teen decided to take a look.

…Before the Blast…

Tsuna was looking at the corridor, he wanted to go to the backyard after he checked Nami-chuu. Actually, if he didn't patrol at least once a day, Hibari would bite him to death. Tsuna sighed, he was alone, the brunet had not seen Giotto after they met Gokudera for the first time.

And Tsuna also saw that Gokudera used a Vongola Ring that looked similar to the one he had. Of course Tsuna wanted to ask the silveret about the ring, but he knew that Gokudera was not going to say anything without a fight, so he got himself ready.

"But seriously, where is Giotto-san…"

…

**CRASH!**

The sound of a glass breaking shocked him. As Tsuna looked behind, he saw a lot of men holding a variety of weapons.

"Who are you?!"

"We're an Oscuro Famiglia, we're here to killed the candidate of Tenth Varia Famiglia!" Tsuna glared at them when he heard that the target of these people was his brother. He never wanted to see his family getting hurt and he was going to make sure that was never going to happen.

"Is that so? Then you have to fight with me before him." He said as he put on the Sky Vongola Ring. In a split second, an orange flame appeared on the brunet's forehead and hands.

"W-What, who are you?! T-that's a Sky Flame!" the men shivered as they saw Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode, but before they could do anything, the brunet was already behind them. Tsuna immediately punched one of the men, causing the said person fly out of the building.

**CRASH!**

The attack resulted in the corridor getting slightly destroyed.

"One—" the rest of the men looked at Tsuna with shocked expression, but once again, before they could do anything he was behind them once again, "—two, three…"

"Bastard—" someone at pointed a gun at Tsuna from behind, and the brunet didn't realized it, but before the man could pull the trigger, someone threw a dynamite at him.

**BANG!**

"Wha—" Tsuna said, only to find that Gokudera was behind him, armed with a gun decorated with skull accessories, but that wasn't what took the brunet's attention. It was the red flames ejecting out of the guns that did.

"Hey you, watch your back when you fight with these cowardly people!"

"Thanks Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed as he smiled brightly, make a silver hair blush. He soon turned away to face the enemies. "I want to ask you something after we defeat these people, deal?"

"I want to fight with you after this, because you know about Vongola Ring…"

"Oh, so it's true that that is a Vongola Ring? You shouldn't telling other people about this Gokudera-kun" Tsuna started chuckling as he saw the silveret's blush get redder.

"Why do you know about Vongola Ring?"

"Because—" just as the brunet was about to answer, he noticed that a sniper was pointing his gun at the bomber, "GOKUDERA-KUN WATCH OUT!" he hollered as pushed Gokudera to the side.

**BANG!**

"Wha—" when he look at Tsuna side, he saw that the brunet falling down, blood spraying out from a bullet wound. His eyes widened, and after shooting all the other enemies, he immediately ran to Tsuna's side.

"OI!" a red hair man was appeared in front of the twosome, as he looked at the flame disappear from the brunet's forehead and hands, he noticed something. "W—why did he help me?"

"_Gokudera Hayato, look at this,"_the man said as hepointed at the sky ring on Tsuna's middle finger. This made Gokudera realize why Tsuna knew about Vongola Ring, _"I already said that you must think about what you are going to do before you do it— he's the owner of the Vongola Sky Ring…"_

…to be continued…

Thanks for **UnfadingPromise **who want to beta'ed my story ^^ and for all of reviewer, thanks for the comment :) I really appreciated you to do that to me.


End file.
